


Zawsze na pierwszym miejscu

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [96]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Jealousy, M/M, Pining
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:17:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall jest chorobliwie zazdrosny o to, ze Zayn podrywa Louisa i za każdym razem przeszkadza Zaynowi i Lou w czymś. Rezygnuje, gdy Zayn całuje Louisa na oczach całej szkoły. Lou jednak zawsze wybiera Nialla</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zawsze na pierwszym miejscu

**(06:32 PM) Do: Louis**   
_Hej, stary. Idziemy dzisiaj do klubu?_

            Niall wcale nie zerkał na komórkę co pięć sekund, oczekując odpowiedzi. To wcale nie była prawda; on po prostu sprawdzał, czy czasami zegarek się nie spóźnia czy coś.

**(06:35 PM) Od: Louis  
** _Wiesz, pewnie Zayn będzie chciał pójść…_

            Blondyn zacisnął szczęki, czując, jak drżą mu dłonie. Boże, jak on nienawidził Malika! Nienawidził tego, że Zayn wszędzie za nimi – a raczej za Louisem – chodził, że się do niego ślinił i uśmiechał, i robił maślane oczka, i rzucał dwuznaczne teksty. Niall tego naprawdę nienawidził. I nie, nie miało to nic wspólnego z tym, że był beznadziejnie zakochany w swoim najlepszym przyjacielu, Louisie Tomlinsonie. No dobra, może jednak to miało jakiś związek. Blondyn odetchnął i już chciał odpisać, kiedy na wyświetlaczu telefonu pojawiła się kolejna wiadomość.

 **(06:39 PM) Od: Louis**  
 _Jeśli go nie chcesz, mogę się go pozbyć i pójdziemy sami.x_  
  
            Niall uśmiechnął się lekko.

-x-

            Dzwonek ogłosił przerwę na lunch; w Hall Cross Academy panował zwyczajny rozgardiasz. Niall Horan przepchnął się między uczniami, którzy razem z nim uczęszczali na zajęcia z biologii i pewnym krokiem ruszył w stronę stołówki. Już z daleka rozpoznał zmierzwione, karmelowe włosy Louisa, który zajmował ich stolik, ten tuż przy oknie. Niall uśmiechnął się i ustawił w kolejce, nakładając na tackę kulki ziemniaczane i jakąś dość przyzwoicie wyglądającą sałatkę, zabrałl także kartonik soku i dosiadł się do przyjaciela.  
 - Hej, mały – przywitał się Louis, sięgając ponad stołem, by zmierzwić blond kosmyki chłopaka. – Dobry dzień?  
           Niall uśmiechnął się szeroko na widok niebiesko-szarych tęczówek Louisa i już miał odpowiedzieć, że teraz jest wyjątkowo dobrze, ale nie zdążył, bo do ich stolika dosiadł się Zayn, zajmując miejsce przesadnie blisko Tomlinsona.  
 - Cześć, Lou – powiedział tym swoim cholernie zmysłowym głosem, przygryzając wargę.  
           Niall przewrócił oczami i skupił się na swoim jedzeniu, przysłuchując się w milczeniu  ich rozmowie. Zaczynało mu się robić niedobrze od wyjątkowo jawnego flirtu Zayna i miał ochotę urwać mu głowę, tak po prostu.  
 - … więc pomyślałem, że może chciałbyś się wybrać tam ze mną? – spytał Zayn, pochylając się w stronę Louisa.  
 - Masz na myśli… tylko nas dwóch? – Głos Louisa był niepewny.  
           Niall zerwał się na równe nogi, omal nie wywalając tacki, tym samym zwracając na siebie ich uwagę.  
 - Wszystko w porządku, Ni? – spytał Louis, przyglądając mu się troskliwie.  
 _Nie, nie jest w porządku! Przestańcie ze sobą flirtować, do cholery! To ze mną powinieneś to robić, Lou!_  
 - Tak, ja… Po prostu boli mnie głowa – skłamał naprędce, krzywiąc się.  
           Louis rzucił krótkie spojrzenie Zaynowi i wstał, zostawiając swoją tackę z jedzeniem na stole. Chwycił torbę, leżącą na podłodze i objął Nialla w pasie, wywołując tym samym ciarki przebiegające przez jego ciało.  
 - Chodź, Ni, zaprowadzę cię do pielęgniarki.

-x-

            Zayn siedział na kanapie, w salonie Louisa. Louis, który właśnie wrócił z kuchni, przynosząc kolejną butelkę pepsi, usiadł obok niego, na co Mulat od razu objął go ramieniem, przyciągając go bliżej do siebie. Niall zagryzł wargi, skupiając wzrok na filmie.  
           Czuł, jak zalewa go złość i zazdrość. Zrobiło mu się gorąco, jego dłonie się pociły i nie pomagało ciągle wycieranie ich o materiał dżinsów. Wrzucił do ust garść chipsów, przeżuwając je głośno, by choć trochę zagłuszyć głos Zayna, który szeptał coś do ucha Louisa. Wypuścił wstrzymywane powietrze i zdecydował się zerknąć za siebie, by zobaczyć, jak ręka Zayna przesuwa się po kolanie i udzie Louisa, a widok ten jedynie dolał oliwy do ognia. Niewiele myśląc, Niall poderwał się z podłogi, na której siedział i rzucił się na kanapę, wpychając się między dwójkę chłopaków.  
 - Co ty odpierdalasz, Horan? – warknął Zayn.  
 - Tam było niewygodnie – mruknął Niall, mając nadzieję że się nie rumieni.  
 - Miałeś wolny fotel – burknął Zayn, przesuwając się nieznacznie, kiedy Niall zaczął się wiercić, by wywalczyć sobie odrobinę więcej miejsca.  
 - Och, przestań Zayn. Kanapa jest wystarczająco duża dla naszej trójki – przerwał mu Louis, obejmując Nialla ramieniem.

-x-

            Niall był jedną z tych osób, dla których poranne wstawanie do szkoły było przeżyciem traumatycznym. Nic więc dziwnego, że notorycznie spóźniał się na pierwsze zajęcia.

**(08:39 AM) Od: Louis  
** _Lepiej, żebyś ruszył swój słodki irlandzki tyłeczek do szkoły, bo nie chcesz ponownie spóźnić się na zajęcia starego Frinna.xx_

            Nie mniej, takie wiadomości jak ta, zawsze dodawały mu nieco więcej energii. Dlatego kiedy w końcu wyszykował się i zjadł śniadanie, i był w drodze do szkoły, wystukał odpowiedź:

**(08:58 AM) Do: Louis  
** _Po prostu przyznaj, że się za mną stęskniłeś.xx_

            Dosłownie kilka sekund później wpadł do szkoły, wciąż minutę przed dzwonkiem i skierował się w stronę swojej szafki, którą miał tuż obok Louisa. Jego serce zabiło szybciej, kiedy zobaczył przyjaciela opierającego się o metalową szafkę i Zayna, pochylającego się nad nim, z twarzą oddaloną tylko o kilkanaście centymetrów.   
            Zacisnął mocniej palce na pasku torby i wypuścił powietrze nosem, niczym rozjuszony byk. Przez kilka sekund przypatrywał im się z narastającą złością, a chwilę później zatrzymał przebiegającego obok pierwszaka, który najwyraźniej spieszył się na lekcje.  
 - Ej, ty! – zawołał, zaciskając dłoń na jego ramieniu.  
           Dzieciak obrzucił go nieco zlęknionym spojrzeniem i zagryzł wargi. W innej sytuacji Nialla może by to rozbawiło. Teraz jednak był zbyt zdenerwowany. Gorączkowo przeszukiwał kieszenie swojej bluzy, by po chwili z zadowoleniem wyciągnąć kilka funtów, przeznaczonych na lunch. Wcisnął je w dłoń zaskoczonego chłopaka.  
 - Weź wbiegnij w tamtego kolesia – powiedział, wskazując na Zayna, który nadal pochylał się nad Louisem. – Możesz mocno w niego przywalić, okej?  
           Dzieciak przez chwilę wpatrywał się w niego z niedowierzaniem, ale potem zerknął na banknoty i wzruszył ramionami, odwracając się i biegnąc przez korytarz. Niall z zadowoleniem przyglądał się, jak chłopak ramieniem uderzył w Zayna, który zachwiał się i zamachnął rękoma w powietrzu, upadając na ziemię.  
           Z zadowolonym uśmiechem podszedł do Louisa, który chichotał na widok oburzonej twarzy Zayna, który mamrotał coś pod nosem odnośnie „głupich pierwszaków”.  
 - Cześć Lou. Cześć Zaynie.  
 - Hej, Niall – przywitał się z nim Louis, składając krótki pocałunek na policzku blondyna. – Jak zwykle spóźniony.  
 - Hej, jeszcze nie było dzwonka! – Niall obruszył się, ale jego oczy błyszczały szczęściem. – Cholera, chyba zapomniałem kasy na lunch… – jęknął, grzebiąc w kieszeniach.  
 - Postawię ci, skarbie.

-x-  
  
           Kiedy wtortkowego popołudnia Niall opuszczał szkołę, spodziewał się wszystkiego. Naprawdę wszystkiego. Spodziewał się deszczu, burzy, spóźnienia na autobus, zgubienia kluczy czy telefonu. Ale z całą pewnością nie spodziewał się widoku, który go zastał, gdy razem z tłumem innych dzieciaków wychodził z budynku.  
           Zayn podchodził do Louisa, który czekał za Niallem. Już samo to sprawiło, że Niall poczuł się źle, ale to, co stało się po chwili sprawiło, że Niall chciał wymiotować. Zayn chwycił nadgarstek Louisa, przyciągając go do siebie i przyciskając swoje usta do ust Louisa.  
           Oczy blondyna zaszły łzami; czuł supeł w brzuchu, a jego ręce i wargi drżały niekontrolowanie, kiedy jego najlepszy przyjaciel, w którym był totalnie zakochany, całował się z innym na oczach całej szkoły.  
           I wtedy Niall pomyślał, że nie ma _żadnych_ szans.

-x-  
 ****  
(07:32 AM) Od: Louis  
 _Musimy porozmawiać, Ni.xx_

 **(11:19 AM) Od: Louis**  
 _Gdzie się podziewasz? Czemu nie ma cię w szkole?xx_  
 **  
(11:48 AM) Od: Louis**  
 _Źle się czujesz, Ni?xx_  
 **  
(01:23 PM) Od: Louis**  
 _Martwię się, odpisz.xx_  
 **  
(02:01 PM) Od: Louis**  
 _Cholera, Niall! Co się dzieje, dlaczego mnie olewasz?xx_  
 ****  
(03:14 PM) Od: Louis  
 _Lepiej, żebyś umierał, bo jeżeli po prostu mnie ignorujesz, to będę zły Niallu Jamesie Horanie!_  
  
            Niall faktycznie ignorował wiadomości Louisa. Oczywiście przeczytał je wszystkie, z wielkim bólem w sercu na widok tych wszystkich całusów na końcu każdej z nich – a może jeszcze większym bólem, gdy przy ostatniej ich zabrakło – ale nie był w stanie zmusić się do tego, by mu odpisać.  
           Była środa, a on czuł się zbyt zmęczony po nieprzespanej nocy, by wstać i iść do szkoły. Nie czuł się na siłach, by uśmiechać się i udawać, jak bardzo się cieszy, że Zayn i Louis są razem. Tak więc po prostu leżał w swoim łóżku, nie wychodząc nawet na śniadanie, ukryty pod kołdrą i przyciskając poduszkę do twarzy, która była tak mokra od jego łez, że można by z niej wyciskać wodę.  
           Kilkanaście minut po ostatniej wiadomości od Louisa, ktoś zapukał do jego drzwi. Niall jęknął przeciągle.  
 - Mamo, powiedziałem, że nie chcę o tym rozmawiać! – zawołał, pociągając nosem.  
           Chwilę później ktoś nacisnął klamkę i wszedł do środka. Niall stłumił jęknięcie i zagryzł wiązankę przekleństw, mocniej przyciskając poduszkę do twarzy. Poczuł, jak materac jego łóżka ugina się pod czyimś ciężarem, a potem chłodne ręce dotknęły jego nadgarstków, odciągając ręce od poduszki.  
 - Co się stało, Ni?  
           Serce Nialla zatrzepotało na ten znajomy głos. Otworzył szeroko oczy, z zaskoczeniem wpatrując się w smutną twarz Louisa. Zamrugał, przełykając ciężko i niezdarnie podparł się na łokciach, zmuszając się do tego, by usiąść. Nadal jednak nie odpowiedział, na co Louis westchnął i podrapał się po głowie, nadal przypatrując mu się uważnie.  
 - Nie zdążyłem z tobą porozmawiać wczoraj po szkole – powiedział cicho.  
 - N-nie… – Niall czknął, czując bolesny ucisk w klatce piersiowej. – Nie chciałem wam przeszkadzać – szepnął, odwracając wzrok.  
 - Przeszkadzać? Przeszkadzałeś nam tak wiele razy, a teraz nie chciałeś? – Głos Louisa stał się nagle nieco wyższy. – Widziałem jak uciekasz i nie mogłem cię dogonić, Ni.  
 - Dlaczego miałbyś mnie gonić? – spytał Niall, nadal nie patrząc mu w oczy.  
 - Dlaczego uciekałeś? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Louis.  
           Niall wzruszył ramionami, chcąc uniknąć odpowiedzi. Zagryzł wargi, powstrzymując się od kolejnego spazmu szlochu i płaczu, ale nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że jego oczy zaszkliły się tak, czy inaczej.  
 - Niall…  
            Głos Louisa załamał się. Był cichy i niepewny, kiedy sięgnął, chwytając dłoń blondyna, by spleść razem ich palce. Niall drgnął na ten dotyk, czując dreszcze przebiegające przez jego ciało.  
 - Jeżeli chodzi o ten… pocałunek… To ja…  
 - Nie musisz mi się tłumaczyć, Lou – przerwał mu Niall drżącym głosem.  
 - Ale chcę. Chodzi o to, że ja tego nie chciałem, Ni. Jest tylko jedna osoba, którą chcę całować, a jesteś nią ty. – Louis przerwał na chwilę, uśmiechając się łagodnie, kiedy Niall podniósł wzrok, wpatrując się w niego z niedowierzaniem. – Jesteś i zawsze byłeś na pierwszym miejscu, Niall.  
           I kiedy Niall otworzył usta, by coś odpowiedzieć, Louis pochylił się i zamknął je w słodkim pocałunku przepełnionym obietnicą, którego obaj tak bardzo wyczekiwali.


End file.
